farix_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
S1-S2
Return To Alfea The Winx are back!, or should I say the next generation are back! Princess Katy Daughter of King Sky & Queen Bloom,Princess Ava Daughter of King Thoren & Queen Daphne, Princess Arianna Daughter of King Helia & Queen Flora, and Princess Olivia Daughter of The Shadow King & Queen. These 4 fairies have returned to Alfea but little did they know that a new Magical Fairy will be joining them on their Magical Adventure, meet Maia who is half alien and lives on the Planet Planeteria where a FairyAlien Race lives upon. When Arianna went to find a rare flower called the Perzelious that only grows on Planeteria, little did she know that she was in Danger when a group of evil elves who worked for the Sinister 3 followed her and tried to kidnapped her for her rare potions but luckily Maia stepped in Saved the Day, then later had enrolled into Alfea creating the Existance of Farix! Return of the Phoenix Princess Raven of Hypnos, Daughter of King Morpheaus & Queen Circadia has set out on a journey in search of her friends, the pixies until a mysterious figure who called himself the Phoenix captured her and locked her away in a dungeon. Once Raven had escaped the cold and dark prison she barely even had enough magic to sustain herself, after hours of climbing she managed to find the pixies at the very top of the tower and freed them of their imprisonment. She then makes her escape but before she could the Phoenix then blasted a fire ray at her all the way into the forest of Magix at least 10,000 feet up in the air! Raven awoke and sought out refuge at Alfea to explain her dilemma, but when she met the Farix Girls she to had became a team member, when a new teacher named Professor Ray had arrived to teach the fairies of Alfea everyone was distracted by his attractiveness but what they all didn't know was that Professor Ray secretly is the phoenix only pretending to be a teacher just to take another shot at stealing the Dragon Flame, but this time he was going to steal it from Katy by controlling her body from within! Katy started to grew darker and darker every time she was around Professor Ray but when turned Katy was at the verge of becoming evil, everything started to change, once The Specialists heard about the trouble they had decided to come and help Farix with their mission to save Katy inside the Shadow World! During the battle each Farix and Specialist was almost defeated! When everyone started to pitch in by expressing how much Katy means to them as a friend The Phoenix started to ache in pain and decided to escape out of Katy's body making one last effort to escape, once he was weakened enough with Katy's love and emotion the Farix Girls were able to use a Charmix Convergence Overload to send him spiraling down the core of the Omega Dimension, where he'll never be seen again.